Miko Fried Kitsune ala Mode
by oORainOo
Summary: YYHIY [Kurama x Kagome] Being dragged around Tokyo has it's perks, like, oh say, meeting a certain dashing kitsune?
1. The Beginning

A/N: Welcome to my fan fiction! This is my first one, so I have to request of everyone to please be gentle in your criticism. If you do notice any errors, please point them out to me and I'll be quick to fix it (And for an official apology on my lack of skills, you can check my profile). I hope you enjoy the story! _: smiles :_

Rating: Teen +

Genre: Romance/Comedy

Crossover: Yu Yu Hakusho / Inu-Yasha

Main Pairing: Kagome/Kurama

Disclaimer: I have no claim to the lovely characters of Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho. But no lawyer can stop me from coddling them in my imagination and forcing them to participate in demented fanfics created by me or other authors! Ha ha hah!

_(By the way, help with a better title will be greatly appreciated!)_

* * *

**Miko-Fried Kitsune ala Mode**

"So where are we going?" Kagome questioned curiously as she walked besides her friends down the sidewalk, each of them clothed in their green and white school uniforms and shouldering backpacks from a tediously long day at school. Kagome was still weary from Sengoku Jidai, her entire body scraped and bruised from the last battle with Naraku for jewel shards. There was one particular nasty wound on her back, when one of the demon's tentacles had sliced across her back when she shielded Shippou from getting hurt. It had hurt so much she had barely managed to shoot arrows the rest of the battle, much less keep her eyes open from blood-loss.

Sango had taken care of her in the hut before she returned to her time, wrapping bandages completely around her torso and chest to stop the blood. Kagome had her mother change it again this morning before she came to school. Not one of her friends had noticed the injury through her flimsy white shirt today, but they did notice the square piece of gauze taped to her cheek covering a small cut from the same fight, suspecting foul play by her "Insane boyfriend." She had been to tired to even deny it during school.

Even now, she just wanted to turn and head home if not for the sake of her three friends. They hadn't seen her in well over a month, so the least she could do was sacrifice her afternoon for them. Especially if it would ease their mind knowing she wasn't sick or with Inuyasha today.

"We wanted to treat you to somewhere new, since you've been sick for so long." Ayumi smiled. They waited for the light to turn green before they crossed the street and Kagome marveled at the unfamiliar buildings. She hadn't been this far from the shrine in a very long time. Not since her father was alive at the very least. "And Yuka found the perfect place to take you."

"Uh-hmh. We tried it out last week, and the food was way better than WacDonald's." Eri confirmed while she flung her arm over the priestess's shoulders and steered her gaze across the street to a normal looking two-story building, signs hanging from the bottom-floor windows declaring "Yukimura Noodle Shop."

"And the best part is..." Yuka finally entered the conversation as she glanced behind her at their usually-ill friend with a impish, Cheshire grin. "They always have the most _interesting _customers." Kagome narrowed her eyes in sudden suspicion.

"Like them." Eri jabbed her finger in to air, pointing at the group making their way to the shop from the opposite direction. "They were here last time we came too. I think their friends of the owner's daughter."

"You think?" Ayumi frowned, squinting to examine the group of boys again.

"Yeah, I heard one of them is dating her." Yuka answered, running her hand through her short black hair. "Have you ever heard of Yusuke Urimeshi? He's the one dating her."

"No way!" Ayumi squealed loudly, her eyes wide in disbelief. "The same one that rescued the little boy from being hit by a car? I remembered our teachers having us make cards for him to get well. I thought he died though."

"He did. But I guess the doctors recessitated him in the ambulance." Yuka shrugged. "He was in a coma for a few months though."

"That's so cool." Eri sighed dreamily. "I remember hearing he was thug though." She turned to her oddly silent friend, eager for more gossip about the unusual couple that she might have to offer. "What about you, Kagome-chan?"

Kagome said nothing, making no sign of having heard her friend or even have a clue of what they were talking about. "Kagome?" Her gaze remained fixated on the group with a wide, incredulous stare. The priestess's face had long since drained of it's color as she gazed intently on the tall, handsome red-head who had paused at the doorway, glancing back at them. The three friends immediately recognized the boy with bright flushes on their cheeks.

"...Shippou...?" Kagome whispered, just before her friends squealed and gripped on to her like the end of the world was coming.

"_Oh my god, that's Shuuichi Minamino!"_


	2. A demonic Aura?

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or Inu-Yasha!

_**Chapter 2 - A demonic aura?**_

* * *

Kagome glanced around at her three friends, blinking owlishly. Their faces were flushed and it looked like something was caught in their throats preventing their breathing. _Who_? She wondered at the name they had screamed. Kagome felt their grips on her arms tighten and eyes widen further if it was possible. Turning to see what had provoked the strange reaction, she slowly moved to see the red-haired boy staring at them as intently as they returned the gaze. 

Kagome's heart skipped a beat as her eyes met his across the wide, empty street. Her startled blue orbs colliding with lush, calculating green ones. His face was exquisitely handsome, she found. Her first look hadn't provided much analyzing beyond the likeness to her adopted kit if he were older and alive in her time. But she couldn't help but find him undeniably attractive. The boy's features were angular and sharp, providing a strong jaw line and high cheekbones. Fiery locks fell around him, a flaming red mane alit in the afternoon sun. Kagome couldn't tear her eyes away from the magnificent sight.

He was staring also, assessing the hyperventilating females across from him. His gaze seemed to linger excessively on Kagome then on her friends, examining the contours of her face and toned body with an emotion akin to interest, lingering distastefully on the gauze patch on her cheek. He didn't make a move to talk to them nor the girls to him. They just watched each other for a long moment until the silence was broken by a sharp yell from inside, a dark head poking out from the shop.

"Oi! What are--" The black-haired boy began, eyes following his friend's line of sight and on to the stricken girls.

Kagome saw the Shippou-look-alike's gaze lift from her, a wave of relief washing over her overlooked tense yet rubbery form. She hadn't reacted like that since... She hadn't... Why had she reacted like that? Taking a deep breath, she urged the embarrassment from her cheeks away before he looked over at her again. _Why am I blushing!_ She scolded herself angrily. _Gorgeous men with better hair then mine is something I should be used to by now. There's Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha, Kouga, Naraku.. All of them! So why is my heart still beating so fast..? _Finding her gaze returning to the red-head talking with the intruder as if attracted like a magnet, she found her thoughts returning to their original path.

Kagome nibbled on her lip, brows pulled down in thought. _This couldn't be her little Shippou... Could it? _How could he have survived this long when she couldn't sense any other demons in her time? Not even him as he stood right in front of her. _His aura is a bit off though, not like everyone else's in this era, but it's demonic either... _

As distracted as she was by her thoughts, Kagome almost missed the black-haired boy's face contort in annoyance as he opened his mouth to say something.

"What the hell are you doing here!" He yelled to them. "Don't you stupid fan girls have a life beyond stalking Kurama!"

Kagome was momentarily shocked at the boy's outburst. It reminded her of Inuyasha and his ever-brash nature. Kagome barely thought before she heard her own voice snap back automatically, anger streaking her voice, "I'm not in his fan girl, you moron!"

The priestess sucked in a sudden breath, clapping a hand over her mouth. Her friends turned to look at her in rivaling shock. The boys looked surprised at her equally-spirited response to Yusuke's insult. They looked pleased as well.

"Kagome," Yuka was tugging on Kagome's arm, fear and awe in her voice. "You just insulted Yusuke Uremeshi. _The_ Yuusuke Uremeshi... He sends kids to hospitals for _fun_... Oh, what have you done. He's going to pulverize you for sure..."

Kagome was equally shaken. However it wasn't because of the notorious rumors of that well outshined the delinquent's good deed of saving a kid from being hit by a car. No, she was shaken by the approving looks the red-head was giving her. At the way his beautiful emerald eyes seemed to have flickered gold for a split-second and a predatory smirk had curved his decisively kissable lips.

Her eyes darkened in silent refute to the pulse of _youki_ that flooded the area for a quick instant as fast as the flicker in his eyes, her skin tingling at the familiar feeling of demonic energy against her body. It warmed her inside and out, a happy giddiness alighting in side her head unlike any other time she had encountered it and welcomed it. It was stronger than what she was used to except when she was in the company of Sesshoumaru when he transformed and it was incredibly better.

_Who is this demon? _She wondered faintly, feeling the youki receding quickly in to his body again and wishing for it to return despite the rest of her instincts screaming at her to run from the strange and powerful pair or to scavenge some weapon to protect herself with. _And why was she reacting so.. funny..?_

Her friends were oblivious to what had happened but the demon's companion was not. His brown eyes had widened at the rise in demonic aura, darting from his friend to the dazed Kagome as if hell was about to break loose if he didn't do something. "What the hell--!" He began to yell.

Kagome wrestled herself free from the unusual stupor, eyes still attached fully on the lust-filled green eyes of the demon before she pulled away from them too. Foreign emotions were gathering in her, making her panic and do the first irrational thing that came to mind.

She ran.

* * *

I tend to love these cliff-hangers, don't I? _:smiles sheepishly: _I'm glad I finally got around to updating, albeit it isn't a very long chapter at all. I hope this will be enough to keep you entertained and rooting for another chapter (Which will come our sooner than this one did). School starts soon, so I'll see what I can do! 

To all those who viewed, you're the best! This may have taken longer to write if not for all of the positive replies and requests for updates. I feel loved and you're all to thank!

So much thanks and hugs to:

X, Ryukotsusei, Phaidra, Kittyluv, Kage Otome, Will's Girl, Faerie007, Miry, SunStar Kitsune, Sesshoumaru's Lady, The Violent Tomboy, Tsuki-tora, Dark Angel-Justice, AnimeMoonlightGoddess, PunkChickyKagome, and Kuramas Sweetie.

Oh and thanks KittyLuv for the title idea! I might use it! It's a very good title.

Hope to update soon!

8-07-2005


	3. Running Start

**Chapter 3 - Running Start**

Youko's deep voice echoed in the confines of Kurama mind as the girl broke eye contact with them, her countenance panicked and wild, reminding him of a juicy little rabbit finding itself trapped. She had long black hair tumbling over her shoulders messily and big, bright eyes colored a strange pale blue. There was a gauze patch taped to her left cheek and bruises rimmed the outside of the white fabric like someone had hit her with extreme force. The green and white uniform she wore fit her loosely, and Kurama could pinpoint the school colors as a faintly familiar school on the other side of Tokyo.

She was lovely.

_And she's going to run._ Youko purred, pleased. Kurama only had to glance at the girl to confirm this.

Her eyes were wide, unguarded and showing a myriad of emotions flickering in and out existence through their depths ever since they had laid eyes on her. But now, some instinctual resolve asserted itself within her gaze and without a word to her friends, she turned tail and fled.

_What are you waiting around for? _Youko barked._ Chase her!_

Kurama felt his foot involuntarily take a step forward.

And suddenly Yuusuke was glaring at them, blocking their path and looking more concerned then angry. "Kurama, what the fuck are doing?" He hissed oh-so-tactfully. "Koenma'd shit if he knew you let Youko out."

Kurama's gaze flickered over the detective's shoulder, trying to catch a glimpse of the girl but she was already gone. His initial disappointment didn't escape Yuusuke's scrutiny and his eyes narrowed suspiciously. However, any comments were postponed as the missing girl's friends began chasing after her before pausing and turning to glare cautious back at them, eyes burning in to Yuusuke's back until the detective finally turned around and gave them a glare of his own. "What are you looking at?" He growled.

One of the girl's jumped at his tone, but the other two exchanged meaningful glances and nodded in agreement. The one with the shortest hair approached Yuusuke, closely flanked by her two companions, giving him a venomous look.

"I don't know what she sees in you." She finally spat, slanting a hip to the side. Yuusuke could only blink at her in confusion as she continued. "But you're just a lousy, two-timing jerk Kagome-chan should of gave up on a long time ago!"

Yuusuke blinked again.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Don't play innocent!" Another girl piped up. "It's so obvious!"

Yuusuke turned to Kurama for support but the kitsune avatar merely shrugged his shoulders. The girls looked ready to fight. Realizing he wasn't going to get anywhere with these girls otherwise, Yuusuke resisted the impulse to just ignore them and go back inside Keiko's shop. But when his eyes flickered to the strangely quiet Kurama, he rolled his eyes and sighed, knowing what he was about to do and already regretting it. He didn't get girls. Period. _The fox owed him one for this though, _Yuusuke grumbled mentally._ Big time._

As Yuusuke expression quickly morphed in to a cocky sneer, Kurama snorted at the detective's apparent plan. Yuusuke wouldn't even bother with the fan girls if he knew Kurama didn't need any information. Although this sacrifice on his part would likely result with an interrogation later about the runaway girl. That girl- _Woman_, Youko quickly corrected - was an intriguing human. She seemed like a normal high school student and that was it. Lovely, but normal. However, there was something about the way she reacted to him though... It was _off_.

A normal human, ignorant of the three realms existence, would have cringed when Youko's _youki _reached them, a instinct bred in to creatures long ago by powerful, blood-thirsty demons dominating the human populaces. It was a survival instinct, but as demons faded from reality in to myths, the response was forgotten now. At least, _consciously _it was forgotten. The baser, animalistic responses still remembered those times of violent bloodshed - Like how a rabbit recognizes the fox is an enemy- and worked as an inner alarm system in modern times. But _her _instincts seemed trained to do just the opposite. His _youki_ seemed to breath life in to her-If her expression had been anything to go by.

_We have to meet her again_. Youko stated intensely. Kurama was surprised by the amount of determination in his voice. _She's different. And she's hiding something, I know it! We have to find out what it is. Besides_, In his mind, he licked his lips hungrily. _She's tasty, too_.

Kurama sighed at his other half's antics, but he agreed. She _was _hiding something. Kurama had the sneaking suspicion she knew about demons. The question was whose side was she on and how she knows.

"-Kagome wouldn't just run off for no reason! She only left when you came outside." One of Kagome's friend was in the middle of saying, voice steadily growing louder and shriller. "Kagome spoke as if she knew you, too! Not to mention you fit her ex's profile _exactly_. Violent and trash-talking! I can't believe we never realized it was you after two years!"

Yuusuke grinned. "I guess that makes you stupid then, doesn't it?"

Yuka's face flushed with anger and she took a step forward, hands clenching dangerously at her sides. Ayumi and Eri grabbed her before she could pounce on the insufferable boy, and even then they had some trouble holding her back.

"Forget it, Yuka!" One of the girls squeaked and Kurama turned to her as clutched on to Yuka's arm, tugging on the limb urgently. She was the quietest of the three and this was the first time he had heard her speak. She was the shortest of the three, wavy black hair held back by two matching clips and her expression seemed really worried. "Have you forgotten Kagome-chan doesn't know this part of town?" She demanded, "And she's still just recovering from last week! She could be really hurt right now! We have to go find her!"

Paling considerably, the three girls froze looking at each other. They _had_ forgotten. They had also forgotten how much of a trouble magnet Kagome has always been ever since she was a kid.

Yuka's head dropped in to her hand and she moaned. "Oh no..."

**A/N**:_ Okay! So there's your third chapter, everyone! Sorry it took so long to post this but inspiration has been a long time coming. I forced myself to write this chapter as it is and I'm not especially proud of it, but I hope you like it. Knowing me, I'll probably edit for quality later. Well, someday. Eh-heh. THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO TOOK THE TIME TO REVIEW! I LOVE YOU GUYS! If not for you, I would of deleted this story. But since there were so many encouraging reviews I wondered if you might be on to something after all. lol, Anyway I have a basic plot idea for this story, but the idea hasn't been fleshed out fully yet. So we'll see._

_Thank you again everyone. You're the best!_

**8-29-2006**


	4. Her Scent

**Miko Fried Kitsune ala Mode**

**Chapter 4 - Her Scent**

* * *

Shouts followed her as she quickly weaved through the pedestrians, her shoes beating against the sidewalk and her lungs burning with the struggle for breath. A car horn errupted from the left and Kagome twisted, narrowly evading the red convertible swerving in to the next lane. Her whole body trembled, her knees nearly giving out. She ignored the stares, continuing across the street and towards a small park.

Barely stepping over the curb, black hair sliding over her shoulders, she dropped forward with hands on her knees and forced herself to inhale deeply, releasing it with a shaky sigh. Her vision swam, and she blinked rapidly, clearing the fog-like panic clouding her mind.

"Why- Why did I..?" she whispered.

In two years, she had trained, in any number of ways, to defeat demons; to _befriend _demons, but not to run away from them. But demons weren't suppose to exist in the present. They're was no telling what havoc a demon could do in this time. They could attack her family or her classmates... At least in the past, people were prepared for anything and had been through just about everything as well.

A breeze ruffled her skirt and she arched back with a quick intake of breath as the wind hit her wet shirt. _Damn it!_ Tears sprung to her eyes. Her back burned, searing with pain and as the adrenaline faded from her veins, and she realized her sprint must of reopened the wounds. Glancing around, a few people were watching her and other pretended not to notice her. _It wasn't everyday you see a schoolgirl covered with blood_, she realized.

She straightened and started moving again, a flush spreading over her cheeks from exertion and one hand against the wall for support. If she wasn't injured she could have ran much further, but her body just couldn't handle the exertion. Not after days and days of bedrest, paired with an obnoxiously overprotective inu hanyou refusing to let her move an inch. She had to take it easy, or else Inuyasha might force her to return to the past just to make sure she wasn't hurting herself. Again.

Kagome paused again, leaning a shoulder against the brick and letting her backpack hang loosely from one shoulder. If that guy- _Shuuichi? Is that what her friends called him? _- was a demon, then he'd probably be able to follow her easily because of all the blood mixing with her scent. She could use the change of clothes in the bottom of her schoolbag, as well as some bandages and a special potion Kaede had taught her to make and mask her scent with. But even with those precautions, he might still be able to track her if he was a breed of canine youkai. And she couldn't risk leading him back to the shrine or to school. If he was dangerous, he could seriously harm her family or her friends-

Her friends.

"Oh no!" Kagome gasped. _I left them there with those demons_! Kagome pressed her palm against the brick, shoving away from it and spinning around. She took one step, before stopping again. But, she couldn't go back. She couldn't defend herself in this state. She bit her lip, tensing. But she had to protect her friends- She was the only one who could fight a demon with half a chance of winning.

_How could I_... Images of her friends on the ground, eyes unseeing, and pools of crimson under them rushed through her mind. Her eyes squeezed tightly shut. She wouldn't let them be hurt. She _couldn't _live with herself if they were injured, or worse...

She faced down Naraku and lived, Kagome reminded herself. So she didn't have her bow and arrows- her purification powers should be enough. She also had the element of surprise on her side. Besides, they were the only ones with answers to her questions about demon existence in this time. She couldn't run away from that.

Kagome relaxed her muscles, eyes still closed. Wind turned her hair, brushing over her cheeks and sliding over her neck. Rather than retracing her steps back to the noodleshop, it would be easier to pick a battle ground, away from innocent bystanders and somewhere to her advantage like holy grounds, where the area would amplify her own abilities and lower his. All she had to do was lure him there.

Reaching behind her, Kagome wiped her fingers over her wound and brought them before her eyes, the blood dripping off her nails and splattering thickly on the sidewalk. She stared at it for a moment before swiping it over the bricks, leaving a wide arc of crimson. It was an invitation.

She turned away, raising her chin to the wind, murmuring to herself, _Come and get me_.

Kagome didn't see the figure watchng her behind a plume of cigarette smoke.

* * *

Kurama brushed hair away from his eyes, watching the three schoolgirls organizing a search for 'Kagome' while sychronizing their wristwatches. He knew the nearest bus stop was four blocks in the opposite direction she had run, so it was obvious the girl had been fleeing blindly. However, he could track her much quicker than her friends could using his senses; he just had to distract the others long enough so he would find her first.

_Now you're thinking like a kitsune_! Youko chuckled. _Any woman with an energy like that won't get away from us for long. After we have another taste, then we'll get our answers. _Kurama didn't bother arguing.

The girl, Yuka, suddenly stomped her foot and a fustrated growl errupted from her throat. "After this is over, Kagome-chan is buying a new cell whether she wants to or not!"

"You know she won't," Eri anxiously shifted her weight to the other foot as she spoke. "Kagome-chan's so stingy about money."

"But It's been five months since her last one broke!" Yuka exclaimed. "What kind of schoolgirl doesn't own a cell?"

Ayumi shook her head. "If she had one, then when ever Kagome-chan gets in trouble or really sick, she can call someone." she said.

"And we can call her when she decides to run off!" Yuka agreed, paused, then added, "again!"

Yuusuke folded his arms beside Kurama, not removing his eyes from the bickering group. "Kurama, do you know this girl or something?" Yuusuke asked. "I don't have a clue what you're thinking, but If she's just a peice of ass Youko's chasing, you're on your own when Koenma finds out."

Youko chuckled. _A peice of ass? Is that all he thinks I'm interested in? _A smirk settled over his lips. _Of course I'm interested in her mind... and just how loudly she can scream my name_.

Kurama coughed in to his hand, covering a surprised chuckle, his other side's perverted comment completely expected from the lecherous kitsune.

"I'm not sure." Kurama answered, lowering his hand, and his voice quiet. "But it'd be wise to find out who and what she is. She seems to know about demons."

Yuusuke turned, brown eyes wide. "You serious?"

He didn't answer, however, already approaching the girls. They watched him come closer with steadily growing eyes. He stopped a few feet away, concern filtering through his expression. "I'm sorry, but I couldn't help overhearing. And if you don't mind my asking," he paused, waiting to make sure his question didn't seem to abrupt when he voiced it, he asked, "but is your friend not suppose to be out today?"

Eri crossed her arms over her chest, meeting Kurama's gaze sheepishly and with a slight blush on her cheeks. "Not exactly," she said, scuffing her shoe against the sidewalk. "Kagome-chan came down with a bad cold about a month ago and she was just released from the hospital on Friday. She could relapse if she's not careful."

"She's sick?" Kurama asked. She didn't look sick. Although injured, she wasn't pale or flushed with illness and her muscles were still firm- A girl who had just been released from the hospital wouldn't be able to run very far or nearly as quick without her legs giving out. But what reason who she have to lie to her friends?

Yuusuke scoffed. Kurama turned to the frowning detective striding over to them, hands jammed in his pockets. "You know, last I checked, doctors don't hit their sick patients." He said, voice dripping with sarcasm.

Yuka stiffened and angrily met his eyes. "That's because they don't." She replied. Kurama frowned. Was she implying... Suddenly their dislike of Yuusuke made perfect sense.

_The girl had an abusive lover_, Youko murmured. Kurama felt the slight rise is youki around him, an unnatural wind pushing his hair off his shoulders. Yuusuke shot him a warning look.

**Calm down, Youko**, Kurama answered, forcing the energy to disperse. **If she **_**is**_** involved with demons, like we think she is, a possessive consort wouldn't be unusual**.

_If he's human or demon, hitting a beautiful woman is disgraceful. _Youko sneered, but his voice was calmer, almost amused now. _But with the way she reacted to Yuusuke's comment earlier, she must be able to hold her own in a fight_.

Yuusuke, too, seemed to have realized what her friend had meant. "Are you fu-"

"Don't even _think _about saying it, Yuusuke Urimeshi." A girl's voice warned. Instantly, the hairs on the back of Yuusuke's neck were standing on end as he slowly turned around, meeting the livid gaze of his girlfriend, brandishing her serving tray like a weapon.

"Good afternoon, Yukimura-san." Kurama greeted politely. Yuusuke shot him a dirty look.

"Hey, Keiko." He greeted, discreetly leaning away from her. Her eye twitched.

She crackled with anger. "Forget it, Yuusuke! First you missed our date yesterday," she yelled, "and now you're scaring off all of dad's customers! What do you want?"

"Food, but that's obviously not happening." He grumbled under his breath, shoving his hands further in his pockets. Jerking his head in the direction of the schoolgirls, responding more loudly, "we ran in to some of Kurama's fangirls on our way here."

"So?" She demanded.

"'So?'" He repeated. "It's pretty obviou- Ow!" She whacked the back of his head with her tray, pursing her lips and glaring up at him. Yuusuke had had a growth spurt over the summer, putting her at the slight disadvantage of having to stare up at him during a fight. "Damn it, Keik- Ow!"

"You don't have to be so rude, you know." She grunted, turning away and smiling apologetically towards the three schoolgirls with a bow. "I'm sorry, he-" She started before stopping herself, squinting in thought before the wrinkles in her forehead smoothed out. "I thought I recognized you three!" She said, smiling. "You came in last week, right?"

Yuka nodded, grinning, as Yuusuke rubbed his abused head. "Yeah." She replied. "But I didn't know you were the owner's daughter."

"And the only waitress now since Yuusuke scared off the last one." She sighed, shaking her head. "I was just wondering when I would see you next. But I thought you might be bringing the friend you mentioned this time. Is she not out of the hospital yet?" Keiko asked, voice laced with concern.

"No, she was released on Friday." Ayumi replied. "And she _did_ come, but... well..." Keiko caught one of the other girl's glaring at Yuusuke, and could easily figure out the cause for all the yelling she heard from the kitchens.

Yuusuke started panicking as Keiko's expression darkened, slowly turning towards him with stormy brown eyes. Yuusuke felt a foreboding chill run down his spine. _Oh, shit_.

"Keiko, I-"

"Yuusuke, how could you!" She exploded.

"I didn't know she was sick!" He defended, holding up both hands in surrender as the youn brunette advanced on him. "And Kurama almost-"

"Don't even try pinning this on Shuuichi-kun!" She interrupted, her small hands clenching her tray. "That girl's been really sick and the last thing she probably needed was some jerk yelling at her!"

"I wasn't yelling at her, I was yelling at _them_!" Yuusuke growled, jerking his head at the indignant schoolgirls. Keiko took a step back and inhaled deeply, counting back from ten in her head. She exhaled, relaxing her tense muscles.

"So," she asked, a little tense, "what happened?"

Relieved Keiko had detoured off the warpath, Yuusuke's shoulders relaxed in to a shrug. "Hell if I know. Ask Kurama, he's the one that got all weird."

Keiko looked over at the kitsune avatar intently, and she didn't have to ask to get a reply.

"The girl looked like she had been in a fight."

"What?" Keiko's eyes widened. "But-"

"I know. It's odd. But she took off before we could do anything, and she doesn't seem to be familiar with this area."

"Oh, no..."

Yuusuke crossed his arms. "See? So what were you hitting me for-"

Keiko shot him a silencing glare.

"Ow!"

Kurama would've chuckled at the couple, but he knew he'd only be able to follow the girl's scent for a little while longer before it began mixed with the others. He needed to start looking soon.

Kurama turned back to their audience. "I'm sorry about all of this." He apologized. "Would you mind if I helped look for your friend?"

The three girls exchanged glances, murmuring amongst themselves. Yuka was glaring at Yuusuke, but the expression turned in to a devious grin when she met Eri and Ayumi's eyes. "An excuse to be with Minamino?" She whispered. "Remind me to thank Kagome for this."

Eri shook her head at Yuka, but grinned regardless. "We really need the help." She admitted, looking up at the red head hopefully. "Do you know this prefecture well, Minamino-sempai?"

Kurama grinned. "Well enough."

Ayumi looked up at him with large eyes. "Are you sure? Kagome is our friend, and we're responsible if anything happens." She said quietly, hands fisting in her skirt. "_Especially _if something happens. We wouldn't want to trouble you."

His nose twitched, sifting the faint, earthy smell of the young beauty from their clothes. It was light, a mix of unfamiliar spices and fresh rain. He sniffed again, inhaling more deeply and commiting the pleasant scent to memory.

_'Kagome' smells of magic_, Youko observed, his tail twitching with interest. _Old magic_.

"It's no trouble at all," He reassured, resting a comforting hand on her shoulder. "I'll find her."

"Alright!" Eri clapped her hands together. "How about we split up and meet back here in an hour, then?" She suggested.

Kurama nodded, as did the others.

"I hope you find her," Keiko said, as the schoolgirls started off. "Good luck!"

"Yeah, yeah." Yuusuke grumbled, rolling his eyes. He gave Kurama a peircing look. "Don't get too carried away." He warned.

Kurama shook his head. But a very kitsune-like smirk appeared anyway, his eyes flashing gold as he turned away.

"Wouldn't dream of it," He murmured.

* * *

**Okay, so this chapter is very, very long, ne? But since it was a long time coming, it's more than appropriate. (: To tell the truth, I lost inspiration for this story for awhile (I'm sure you noticed). If there was a plot when I started it, I've long sinced forgotten it. So I've spent the past month constructing a new one. But I'm truly surprised this story has been recieved so well- and still getting reviews after so long! I can't tell you how much I appreciate this- They are probably the very reason I'm restarting this story. So a big heart-felt thank you to all of you! And, lastly, I have midterms in two weeks, so any updates will be postponed until after that. Also, a new story is going through the last stages of editing, and will be posted on any day now. It's also a Kurama x Kagome. Yes, this **_**is **_**shameless promoting. **

**Thanks again!**

_oORainOo_

**Posted on October 7, 2007**


End file.
